warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mam'ba
Mam'ba is one of the leaders of a secret cult dedicated to bringing about the return of the Old Gods. Appearance To the observer, Mam’ba would at first appear to be somewhat crazed. His bloodshot eyes are a flaming red, highlighted by the warpaint he wears around them to give himself a fierce and intimidating visage. His blue hair spikes out from his head and sides, sticking up like a lion’s mane, while his tusks just forward and appear to be wickedly sharp. As he is a Troll, Mam’ba shows no signs of past injuries, however it is easy to imagine that, if he were a member of any other race, he would be covered in scars. Mam’ba’s leathers are torn and battered, and seem to be only barely holding together. Similarly, his spear is worn and battered, looking like it has seen many years of harsh battles. Personality Rather worn and embittered, Mam’ba at first glance seems to live for only two things; to fight and to destroy. To him, the Secret Snake Cult fulfils both if these needs; not only does it allow him to wade into battle to defeat the Cult’s enemies while furthering their aims, it also serves as a portent of the end of all things, the destruction of the world. It is this aim, above all others, that he works towards. As the second in command of the Cult, he seems to delight in giving arbitrary and random orders to his underlings, while openly abuses his power. He is jealous of the position, and will angrily defend it when challenged. All up, Mam’ba is probably the second smartest member of the Secret Snake Cult. This, however, is not that much of an achievement. Despite his front, there is one thing in the world he does care for, being his Snake companion, Wiggly Jr. History Like the rest of the Darkspear Tribe, Mam’ba has had to deal with losing his homeland twice, as well as the tribe’s own historical shame and exile. Unlike many other Darkspears, however, who chose to use their alliance with the Orcs as a way of finding solace and a new home, he became embittered and angry. Convinced that the misfortunes that had befallen the Darkspear tribe were a result of their decisions to forsake the traditional beliefs of the Troll peoples, he instead pledged to destroy all that existed in the name of their primal gods as a way of appeasement. This, in turn, bought him into contact with Keldor Greyskull, who sought power for himself through the Old Gods. Greyskull and Mam’ba saw each other as kindred spirits, and chose to work together to bring about their objectives. However, the pair of them also had differing final aims; Keldor wanted the power that the Old Gods would grant him, Mam’ba wanted to see them destroy the world. Together, the two of them created an organisation to serve the Old Gods and fulfil their differing aims. Working together, they recruited numerous members into the organisation from amongst the Horde’s adventurers. And, even if some of them didn’t work out, he was satisfied with the results. Wiggly Jr. Mam’ba’s constant companion is Wiggly Jr, a rather large and vicious serpent that he tamed. The two of them have been together for some time, and the Troll does seem to care for the snake to a degree. Certainly he seems to rate the snake as being more important then, say, the other members of the organisation. Wiggly Jr is a rather vicious beast, and seems to particularly enjoy attacking helpless foes, such as those that are stunned, polymorphed into sheep or caught in freezing traps. category:Characters category:Horde category:Jungle Troll category:Hunter category:Secret Snake Cult category:Articles by Darthfish